Diplomacy
Diplomacy is one of the five Leader attributes. A higher Diplomacy score will help Stellar Powers mitigate or solve any potential rebellions in any regions held and influences the chances of NPCs agreeing to proposals being offered. Actions using Diplomacy Forming alliances, arranging marriages or betrothals for your character or their relatives, changing laws, or imposing order on an unstable region are broad purposes of Diplomacy. Great Projects intended to draw the attentions of lawyers, politicians, and nobility would fall under Diplomacy. Diplomacy represents a Stellar Power’s political acumen, skill at negotiation, and cultural unity. Special Actions: Diplomacy 5 Create Cultural Identity If you have a score of 5 in Diplomacy, you can spend an action to create a “Cultural Identity” for your Stellar Power. A Cultural Identity will grant an increase in die size (2d6 to 2d8) on a specific set of rolls chosen by the player that are not related to Military actions. A particularly agnostic or zealously devoted Stellar Power might adopt an identity granting a bonus to rolls resisting or making conversion attempts. A cutthroat Economy focused Stellar Power might adopt an identity that granted its bonus to rolls to buyout owned or unowned trading posts. A Cultural Identity lasts until it is changed by a subsequent Diplomacy 5 action or until the end of a Stellar Power if it is made permanent with a Diplomacy 10 special action. Cultural Identities can be shared between players. This requires a Diplomacy action from the giving player and two Diplomacy actions from the receiving player. Sharers also receive -1 size losses in coalitions if they are the only participants (negating the +1 coalition size loss normally present), and +2 on Buyouts and Conversions in each other’s stable regions (supported or not). If either sharer loses the Cultural Identity being shared, these bonuses are lost. If two Stellar Powers have an Embassy between them the cost of sharing a Cultural Identity decreases to one action for each participant. Create Embassy If you have a score of 5 in Diplomacy, you can spend an action to establish a permanent embassy in another Stellar Power’s capital. This allows both Stellar Powers involved to take Diplomacy actions involving only the other Stellar Power as non-actions as long as both realms agree to the action such as trading technologies. Additionally Stellar Powers with embassies may use an Economy 5 Special action to upgrade resource quality in the other's lands as long as they agree to the action, and use Economy actions to gift trading posts directly to one another (no rolling required). Additionally Stellar Powers sharing an Embassy have an easier time sharing Cultural Identities (see Diplomacy 5: Cultural Identity) See the Other Rules section for more details on Embassies. Diplomacy 10 Special Actions ''Permanent Cultural Identity'' If you have a score of 10 in Diplomacy you may choose to make your existing Cultural Identity permanent. The Cultural Identity must be created by a Diplomacy 5 action. The Cultural Identity may be introduced with a Diplomacy 5 action in the same round it is made permanent with a Diplomacy 10 action. A Permanent Cultural Identity stays with a Stellar Power until the end of the Stellar Power or until specifically replaced by a subsequent Diplomacy 10. A Stellar Power can support as many Permanent Cultural Identities as it can establish. ''Diplomacy 10 Special: Diplomatic Unity'' If you have a score of 10 in Diplomacy and the requisite regions you may choose to unify holdings that you control into a more distinct entity through legal means. *If you control four or more regions you may declare yourself a Galactic Power. Galactic Powers have a sixth action per round. You lose the title (and the action) if you ever control fewer than 4 regions. You may regain the title (and the action) if you manage to take control of 4 regions and spend a Diplomacy action to re-consolidate your rule within four turns. A player may form a Galactic Power if they are already a Merchant Power or Ideological Power but will lose the benefits of a Merchant Power and/or Ideological Power although they will lose the restriction on their sixth action. *If you have 12 or more regions (including vassals) you may declare yourself a Galactic Empire. Galactic Empires have a seventh action per round. You lose the title (and the action) if you ever control fewer than 12 regions (including vassals). You may regain the title (and the action) if you manage to take control of 12 regions (including vassals) and spend two Diplomacy actions to re-consolidate your rule within three turns. Category:Rules Category:Empire 5